Let the battle begin
by Grimm1
Summary: "After all these years everyone finally remembered..." "If you are going to take my happy ending then you shall have no less", said the evil queen. ... "Off with her head!"
1. Pilot

DISCLAIMER:

**_The only thing I own is this story and the character of Timothy/Asher Thread. Storybrooke, Once upon a time, and all the characters belong to ABC and the owners of Once Upon A time. _**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**_Hello! This is my first story. I am new to . This story is about how the brave little tailor from the Grimm fairy tale makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to help him destroy the evil queen. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1: The Pilot Chapter

Rumpelstiltskin sat at his spinning wheel turning straw into gold in the Dark Castle. He once told his love, Belle, that spinning the wheel helps him forget things. Guess it worked since no one can remember what he forgot.

The big doors to his castle flew open. Entering was a young man, about 21, named Timothy. "I was wondering when you would get here," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Why did you send for me?" asked Timothy. Rumpelstiltskin sat down at his dinning table and poured some tea. He gave a cup to Timothy and drank a cup himself. "You're here because I need a favor from you," said Rumpelstiltskin. "What is it?" asked Timothy. "The evil queen is going to enact a dark curse. My curse. I gave it to her as my ultimate revenge and I need you to help me destroy her. Can you do that?" explained Rumpelstiltskin. "Of course. I have taken 7 at one blow," said Timothy, proudly, "But what will you do for me? If the queen finds out about this plot she will kill us." "My favor in return, will be to protect you from the queen so long as you agree to help me," said Rumpelstiltskin. "So do we have a deal?" he asked. "Well what exactly does this curse do?" Timothy questioned. "It will take us...all of us, from this life to some place horrible where everyone's memories are erased and we have to suffer forever with no memory of this life," explained Rumpelstiltskin, in the very creepy voice of his. "Will the witch remember?" Timothy asked. "Of course and we can only hope that someone who can blow away seven flies will also remember," Rumpelstiltskin taunted.

Timothy didn't like this deal at all. "I don't know Rumpel. This sounds like too much. Well look at the time I must get going now. There's a special order for the duke that I need to deliver," said Timothy, anxiously. He sipped his tea which had a very strange taste and began to leave. As he walked out the door Rumpelstiltskin said, "Fine then, but just think about how your life will end. While the queen dances victoriously you will be hastily stitching and hemming with no memory." Timothy left without another word.

Sometime later...

It was the biggest day for the entire kingdom. Prince James and Snow White were getting married today. Timothy was invited to the wedding personally by Snow because after all, he stitched together her beautiful white dress that she was wearing for her wedding day.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the Pope. The kingdom cheered and the prince and princess shared a passionate kiss. But it only lasted for a minute because bursting in the doors was the evil queen. "Sorry I'm late," she said. Doc, the dwarf cried, "It's the evil queen! Run!" Snow drew Prince Charming's sword. "Shes not the queen anymore, just an evil witch!" shouted Snow White. "I have a wedding gift for you," said the queen. "We want nothing from you," said Snow White. "Yet you shall have it," forced the queen. "My gift to you, is this glorious, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. Everything you love, everything all of you love, will be ripped from you," the evil queen said.

The whole kingdom was abuzz with the queen's threat. Rumpelstiltskin's words echoed in Timothy's mind. He decided to pay a visit to Rumpelstiltskin who was now locked up in an underground cell where his powers could be contained. He walked up to the bars that locked Rumpelstiltskin in. "Well if it isn't The brave little tailor. Finally coming to accept my offer?" he said as he laughed his insane little chuckle. "We have a deal," said Timothy. Rumpelstiltskin smiled a very sinister smile. "I knew you would eventually warm up to me," he said, "But I will not require your favor until 28 years have passed." "28 years? Why so long?" asked Timothy. "Because it will be 28 years before the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming comes back to save us and break the curse," Rumpelstiltskin explained, "the curse that is on its way here right now." At that moment the grayish blue cloud which was the curse blew into the cell and engulfed Timothy and Rumpelstiltskin. After a few moments, the smoke cleared and Timothy, now known as Asher Thread, was standing in his tailoring shop and Rumpelstiltskin, now known as Mr. Gold, was standing in his pawnshop. It was the first sunrise ever in Storybrooke, Maine.

**_Author's Note: _**

**_How did everyone like the first chapter? It's only my first writing so I would appreciate reviews. If you review my story an have anything that might help my writing improve to make my stories more enjoyable, please share it!  
><em>**


	2. The secret lies with the heart

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**

**_Here is the second chapter of "Mr. Gold's agent". It is about the brave tailor who is known in Storybrooke as Asher Thread, helping Mr. Gold uncover the secrets behind Sheriff Graham's death. This story takes place during episode 1x8 - Desperate Souls. _**

Chapter 2: The secret lies with the heart

The citizens of Storybrooke lived in a haze. Just as Rumpelstiltskin said none of the fairytale characters (excluding the evil queen, and Mr. Gold) had any memory of their past lives or identities. After 28 years however, Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming came to Storybrooke. Ever since she relocated to the unusual New England town, the curse began breaking. Time started to move, John Doe (prince James) awoke from his coma, a sinkhole appeared, and Sheriff Graham remembered that he was the huntsman in the fairytale land.

Present day Storybrooke…..

Asher Thread (Timothy, the brave tailor) was a kind man but had a bad reputation because he was close friends with Mr. Gold who also had a bad rep. He walked into Mr. Gold's pawnshop carrying an envelope. "Gold?," he called. "Back here," came a reply. Asher walked into the back room where Mr. Gold was working with some sheep wool. "What can I do for you Asher?" he asked. "Here's the rent payment for my shop," said Asher slapping the envelope on his crafting table. "What are you working on?" "I'm waterproofing some explosives. Asher, where might Emma be at this moment?" "She is across the street at Granny's," answered Asher. "Make sure that she goes to the mayor's office," said Mr. Gold. "Why?" asked Asher. "It'd be better of you didn't ask questions." Asher agreed to make sure Emma was at the mayor's office that night. He was successful because it just so happened that Regina had the Storybrooke daily mirror publish slander about Emma so she went to the mayor's office to confront her about it.

"But this hurts Henry," said Emma. "He would've found out sooner or later. We all lose our heroes at some point. But you and Sydney will have a chance to discuss all that at the debate," said Regina. "Debate?" asked Emma. "Yes , Ms. Swan there's a debate." Regina walked down the stairs with Emma following behind. She opened the door and fire blasted through and a ladder fell on Regina's legs. "You're going to leave me, aren't you" said Regina to Emma. While she sat there paralyzed Emma ran and grabbed a fire extinguisher and helped the mayor out of the building. Just in time, the firemen arrived and helped put out the fire. Archie, Ruby, Granny, Henry and Mar Margret all came to congradulate Emma for her heroism.

The Next Day

Emma walked into the tailor's shop."Hello Emma," said the tailor. "Hey Asher can you help me," she asked. "Certainly. Good job last night helping the mayor from the fire. I'm sure you will make a great Sheriff." "Well it was the right thing to do but it was very tempting to leave the mayor. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to vent my feelings I was-" said Emma, embarrassed. "It's ok. Regina tends to bring a curse wherever she goes," said Asher. "Tell me about it," agreed Emma. "Now what can I help you with?" he asked. "Oh right, during the fire when I ran to get a fire extinguisher I ripped my favorite jacket. Do you think you could patch it up?" asked Emma. "Of course. I will have it stitched and ready for you before the debate tonight," said Asher, "Oh and there was something I've been meaning to give you. " "What?" Emma asked. Asher pulled out a beautiful white dress-Snow White's wedding gown- and gave it to Emma. "Um thanks," she said, flattered. "It belonged to your mother," he said. "My mother?" Emma asked, very surprised, "How did you end up with it?" "I made it for her. She wore it on her wedding day," replied Asher. "You knew my mother?" asked Emma. "Yes." "What was she like?" "She was the fairest of them all," Asher said. Emma took the dress and thanked asher again and left. As she walked out of his shop, Regina walked in. "Mr. Thread what is Ms. Swan doing with that dress?" "I gave it to her, after all it was her mother's," he answered. Regina's eyes grew wide when she heard this. "Well you have no right to give it to her when it belongs to me," she said. "Does it now? For as long as I can remember that dress has sat in my shop and no one's noticed it. If the dress is yours, why are you just now claiming it?" he challenged. Regina nearly leaned all the way across the counter that she almost knocked over the cash register. She looked dead into Asher Thread with her cold eyes. "Do not test me Mr. Thread. You have no idea what I'm capable of," she threatened. "Oh I really think I do," Asher challenged back. Mr. Gold walked in. "Lots of visitors today," Asher noted. "Yes, well I have a certain deal I need to discuss with you, Mr. Thread," said Mr. Gold. "Not now Gold _we're_ discussing something at the moment," Regina forced. "Really? From what it looks like, you are keeping Mr. Thread from doing his work," Mr. Gold forced back. "Well then you have poor judgment," Regina insulted. "And you have forgotten the phrase 'the customer is always right'. So I suggest you leave him alone, 'Please' ." Regina's eyes grew wider and her face turned pale. She quickly walked out without another word.

"So what's this deal you want to discuss?" asked Asher. "Well do you remember how Sheriff Graham died?" asked Mr. Gold. "Yes, he died due to a cardio arrest," Asher answered. "Says Dr. Whale. Its suspicious that after Graham left Regina, he mysteriously died not even 30 minutes after. It sounds more like-" "Murder," Asher finished for Mr. Gold. "Exactly. We could really expose the mayor if we have evidence to prove a murder," Mr. Gold suggested. "Where would we find proof?" asked Asher. "The debate is tonight. The mayor will be to occupied supporting Mr. Glass at the debate that she won't notice what we're up to," he explained, "We will use tonight's event as a diversion. I will go to help Emma make her next move and the mayor will be there to try and make Sydney win. While its going on you should search the town for anything you can find that could prove a murder." "Well that is a very difficult task but I can try. I know what you want but you have to do something for me," said Asher. "What?" asked Mr. Gold. "Keep Regina off my back." Mr. Gold smiled. "Deal," he said. As he turned to leave, Asher asked, "Where do I start looking?" "Just follow the wolf and I'm sure you will find what you need."

In the evening

Asher looked all over Storybrooke, unsuccessful in his search. Finally he walked out onto the forest road where an old log cabin was. He looked inside but still nothing. When he walked out, standing at the door was Graham's wolf. It motioned Asher to follow him. The wolf led him back through town and into the graveyard. Asher followed it, extremely out of breath. The red eyed wolf trotted up to one particular tombstone and howled at it. Asher looked at it and his face turned solemn. The encryption read: IN LOVING MEMORY, GRAHAM DORNAN, SHERIFF OF STORYBROOKE. The wolf whined as if to express condolences for a man that he once knew in another life. It then proceeded to trot over to Regina's mausoleum. The wolf pawed at the door so Asher kicked it open. They both walked inside and shut the door behind them. THe wolf once again motioned his head. He shook it towards the dusty old coffin and tried to push it with its sides. Asher helped and the coffin slide to the side opening a passage going down underneath the mausoleum. The wolf let out a howl and vanished. Asher walked down to the little chamber and felt chills run down his spine when he saw what the chamber was holding.

Mr. Gold walked out of the auditorium after Emma had just exposed that the fire was an arson. He left so everyone would believe he was guilty but it was exactly what he wanted her to do. He started walking down the street when his phone rang. It was Asher. "Hello?" he answered. "Gold, you have to get here now. I found something big," Asher said over the phone. "Where are you?" Gold asked. "You know where I am."


	3. A Theoretical Fact

Chapter 3: A Theoretical Fact

Mr. Gold knew exactly where Asher was . He made his way across town to the graveyard and into the mausoleum. HE saw the passage open leading down to the chamber. "There you are," said Asher as Gold entered. "Well it seems you did score pretty high," Gold noted. "Theres something else." Asher opened a draw in the big vault but it was empty. He opened another and inside was a beating heart. "The Mills are a sick family," said Asher. "Mr Thread upon discovering this, I need you to understand something. The mayor is a witch. Keeping people's hearts as slaves is what she does. Regina cursed-" MR. Gold said being interrupted by Asher, "everyone from the enchanted forest here." Gold's facial expression didnt change at all. The tone of his voice seemed delighted. "What makes you think that?" he challenged. "Because I remember everything and I know you do to, Rumpelstiltskin," Asher replied. Mr. Gold gave a barely noticeable laugh. "Well tea can have powerful contents," he said and winked.

"Would you look at this," Mr Gold noted leaning down picking up some ash and sealing it in a bag. "What about it?" asked Asher. "Well think about it, theres an empty drawer, ash on the floor and Regina was last seen here before Graham died," Gold deduced. Asher felt the cold air of a ghost run through him. He shivered. "We need Mary Margret to remember who she was. If she remembers, her influence on her kingdom physically, will be applied mentally to the people of Storybrooke. All of them will slowly begin to regain there memory," Mr. Gold explained, with a thrill in every word.

"How do we do that?"

"There is a way but if you want me to tell you, it will cost you."

"Okay Gold, what's the price?" asked Asher, half expecting this.

"Make me a cloak out of dragon hide," Gold answered.

"Deal. So what is your way?" asked Asher.

"First, we need to get Emma on board. When she believes, you can approach Mary Margret. Wait until David Nolan is at his most vulnerable. His fake wife will disappear and you can bring them together. If this were to happen it would set off a chain reaction causing everyone to regain their identity. All that will be left is the queen."

There was a loud snap and Asher opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed in the apartment above the tailor shop. It was 7:15 AM. For some reason that seemed significant to him. "What a dream," he thought to himself. he climbed off his bed, brushed his hair and went out to Granny's for breakfast.

He walked in passing David as he entered. "Good morning, Asher. What can I get you?" asked Ruby.

"Coffee with cream," he replied as he sat down. Mary Margret was sitting at the table next to him watching David and Kathryn drive away. He tried to think of something to say but all that came to him was, "Good morning."

"Good morning Asher," she replied. Looking at her watch Mary jumped up and ran out the door to school. "Here's your coffee." Ruby handed him a steaming cup. Asher was too busy thinking of what to do when the time came to approach Mary Margret, to take interest in his coffee yet he mindlessly drank it as he thought. Asher looked out the window and saw Emma and Henry walking to school. An idea struck him: Henry was on the right path believing that everyone was a fairytale character. Although everyone says its just his imaginative theory, it was a fact-a theoretical fact. Perhaps he could use Henry to get Emma to believe.

Asher's heart started racing. He grabbed his coffee, payed Ruby, and ran home to his shop. He rumaged through his shop grabbing threads, needles, and thimbles. He worked and worked until about 3:00 o'clock. At last he had finished his masterpiece. He had stitched together two patches with OPERATION COBRA written on it. One for Henry and one for Emma. Later that day he found Henry walking along the street to the drug store. Asher gave Henry the patches and told him to give one to his mom. "How did you know?" Henry asked nervously. Asher leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Because I remember." Henry's face lit up with excitement. "It's working! Emma is breaking the curse!" he shouted. "How about you and Emma come by tomorrow night and we can talk about some 'COBRA' stuff. Make sure to bring your book." Henry agreed and happily ran into the drug store where a girl named Ava pretended to flirt with him so her brother could steal.

The next day the word go out of two children being taken to Boston to a foster home.

Much Later…

Emma was sitting in her police car reading an old file when Henry knocked on the window. She climbed out and they shared some pumpkin pie from Granny's. Henry gave her her 'COBRA' patch. Not but a moment after, Emma found herself giving directions to the motel to a stranger. "I thought you said no one comes to Storybrooke," Emma recalled. "They don't," Henry replied. He remembered that they were supposed to meet with Asher. Emma, unwillingly, drove Henry an herself to the tailor shop.

"Emma! Henry! I was wondering when you would get here," Asher said, "Did you bring your book Henry?"

"Yeah I got it," he answered, pulling it out of his bag. He handed it to Asher. The tailor flipped through the pages until he found the picture where Prince Charming and Snow White wed. "Does this look familiar?" He asked, pointing to Snow White's dress.

"You said that was my mothers," Emma answered.

"That's what I've been saying the whole time! Snow White is your mother. Look at their faces!" Henry added. Emma saw a huge resemblance to Mary Margret and David Nolan. "Perhaps you also know him," Asher said, now pointing to himself in the picture.

"Do you believe us now?" asked Henry.

"Oh my gosh," Emma said.

"Wonderful! It's just in time too because I need your help."

"What is it?" asked Henry.

"I'm on a mission to jog Mary Margret's memory."

"Of course we can help you! Welcome to OPERATION COBRA," Henry chimed.

Emma and her son agreed to help the tailor.


End file.
